Bella's protector
by ashley the twisted
Summary: Ayanna is Bella's adopted sister, best friend, and protector. All her life she has been there for Bella and vise versa. Ayanna has a gift that draws her to the secret of the Cullens before Bella could even start to get clues.all pairings Jamesxoc
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

What would you call death when you've only lived for one reason? For the one person who seemed to dominate your thoughts? Would you call it as fate? As a new way to protect the person? A new beginning?

I don't know what others would say about my death but as long as it was for her I don't mind dying. She and her family. If I could protect them I would die a thousands deaths… but what will they feel? Would they feel guilty? Would they tell my parents? Would my parents care? To think in one's final hour they can only think of questions that would never get answered.

Bella don't hate me, please. Please know I did this so you could live happily.


	2. Chapter 2:new home and first meetings

Chapter 2:New home & first meetings.

"_Renee please take her! I-I can't… we can't take her anymore. S-she's always looking at us with her piercing blue eyes. W-we can't take it. She never smiles with us anyway." Mother said while sitting in their kitchen._

"_Nikki, you gave birth to her. You are her mother. How could you say such things like-"Renee said before mother cut her off._

"_Please Renee. Please take her. I-I can't take her stares anymore. Please I feel like with her my husband and I can never be happy again." She said… no begged is what she did. She begged to have Renee take me while she would leave._

"_I will take her and be a proper mother to her. But you have to promise me you will never do this again with the little one growing inside you right now." Renee said shaking her head. Renee could never understand how a parent could hate a child, let alone their own child._

"_I-I promise. Thank you so much." She said grabbing Renee's hands._

_Renee pulled her hands away and said, "You will tell her not me."_

_They never thought that I could already hear every word they said. My mother could never keep her voice down, not even when she had guys over._

"_Bella?" I called out to my best friend._

"_Yes?" She asked smiling at me. Her smiles made me feel loved, that was why when we became friends I vowed to never let anything or anyone hurt her…even herself. I love her but she is to clumsy for her own safety._

"_Mommy's going to say that she wants me to stay with you for some time, do you want me to stay?" I asked while we were playing with her Barbie dolls._

"_Really?!? Yes I want you to stay here!" She squealed and let out a burst of giggles. I was laughing at her reaction too._

"_Bella, Mommy needs your help for a little bit." Renee said while letting my mother walk in. I instantly ceased my laughter._

"_OK!" She said while running to her mom and jumping into her arms. She turned around to look at me again. I pressed my finger to my lips so that she knew to not tell her mom that I had told her my mom wanted me to stay over for a while. She nodded her head in response._

"_Ayanna? How would you like to stay here from on?" My mother tried to baby talk me. She never knew what I knew. I knew everything before she did, everything that was going on. Mentally I was too old for my age and we all knew this, no one but Renee, Phil, and Bella seemed to be ok with it._

_I didn't give a response. This seemed to make her anxious. She started to play with her blond hair. She would twist it between her pink nail polished fingers._

"_Ayanna? Please say something." she begged. Again I said nothing. "Ayanna, I know you've never loved us but please at least show enough respect to talk to me when I tell you to." She started to panic. She always thought that I never loved her or my father, but they were wrong. I did love them… at first. After my third birthday they looked at me like I was a monster like they were better off with me dead. I was no longer loved and I knew I would never be loved again. And then I knew how my life with them would turn up. It is still on the path that was chosen for us, we were still having our fates controlled for us not by us._

"_Mother? Why would I care? I knew this would happen. Just like I knew you would try to kill me. Why did you think I didn't struggle. I knew, I always knew. Mother you never change. You're always walking on the same path that was laid out in front of you, always afraid of what you don't know. That's why you hate me. You say it's my eyes but my eyes are what allow me to see. To see the paths in front of me and in front of others. I am thankful for my eyes. And even though our paths will no longer meet I thank you for being my host and father for being the sperm downer. But now I am with my real family so please don't come here any more." I said in a monotone voice._

"Ayanna wake up. The plane is about to land." Bella's voice rang into my ears.

"Oh. Ok I'm awake." I said groggily I looked out the window to see the green scenery that would be part of our new home. Well I can't say 'new' because we've been here during summers before we turned 15. After that Bella couldn't stand this place anymore and so Charlie stayed at our house.

________________________________________________________________________

The car ride to the house was quiet as usual. I love Bella and Charlie but they are always so silent together and it drives me crazy. Their paths will always be inter locked and show much love but they are just starting onto the awkward stage so its really annoying to watch.

"Um, Charlie? Are we walking in the rain to get to school or do we get a car?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No actually. Do you guys remember Billy Black?" he asked hoping we did.

"Not really." Bella said looking to me for help.

"You used to go fishing with him right? Bella I think you and I would play with his kids." I said going on our path ways but further into our past. It wasn't hard all I had to do was think of the past and pull up a name.

"That's right. Well he was in an accident and lost the use of his legs so he's giving you his old car." He said dodging the age of the car.

"How old dad?" Bella asked.

"Bella, don't worry you'll love it." I said giving her a big smile.

She glared at me because she thought I was cheating when I used my gift. I couldn't help it. I lost my sunglasses and they are the only thing that doesn't allow me to see the roads people follow.

"Bella just look at it." I said pointing out the car as Charlie parked in the driveway.

"Dad! Are you for real?" Bella said rushing out the door and almost tripping on her own feet but I caught her in time. "Thanks." She said to me after I placed her upright.

"It's my job. Now go look at the car." I said pointing to her new baby. I went to the back of the cruiser and helped Charlie.

"You think she likes it?" He asked grabbing he first suitcase.

"Yes, I know she loves it." I said with a smile. "Um Charlie?" I called out to him when he was getting my bags.

"Hm?" he said closing the trunk of the cruiser.

"Bella and I have the same schedule right?" I asked already knowing the answer but Charlie was expecting the question and I saw that he would tell me no matter what.

"Yes you are." He said while handing me my suit case. He turned to me and said, "I know how much you like sunglasses so on your desk is a rack full of sunglasses I thought you might like."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded his head. I gave him a big hug and he stood there awkwardly.

"Well I have to go to work and you girls have to get to bed early for school tomorrow so goodnight." Charlie said after he showed us the house. Bella got her old room, Charlie took the attic, and I got his old room.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Bella since you don't get to redo your room while I can wanna help me paint?" I said walking into the kitchen in my paint splattered overalls and white tee.

"I thought you were done." She said laughing at me. I get messy with paint. The black paint that covered my walls were not only on my clothes but on my face, hands, and my hair. She touched my hair and said, "Ayanna your hair already had black in it so why did you put more in it?"

I smacked her hand away and said, "Haha. Very funny. And my hair is blonde and purple too. It's not just black." She rolled her eyes at my comment

"We can paint more over the weekend, ok? But for now lets eat. I made chicken and rice with broccoli covered in cheese." She said placing a plate in front of me.

"Smells yummy. Thanks." I said digging into the food.

During dinner we talked about random things. Like what we think of the town, boys, school (yuckL), and clothes….ok no we just talked about Renee and Phil and books.

After dinner and a shower I laid out the clothes I'd wear tomorrow for the first day of Forks high. I thought it was cute.

It was a black fishnet top that had holes so I could place my thumb and pinkie in and have the sleeves come up to the top of my knuckles with a black corset that had no straps and black skinny jeans that lace down from the upper thigh to the ankles. As for shoes I'll be wearing black converses. Over all of that I'll wear a black joker hoodie that says 'Let's a smile on the face' in blood red dripping lettering. Come on it's Keith Ledger we are talking about here. He was an always will be drop dead sexy^ ^. Before actually turning in for the night I had to get out my jewelry too… I have OCD so yea don't judge.

I went into my jewelry box and bulled out my naval ring it was a black rose with a silver stem leading away from it to a smaller black rose. A pair of hoop earrings that have daggers in the middle with a red rose placed upon the handle of the dagger. A black studded bracelet. And a black chocker with a pair of silver angel wings attached to the front. I also laid out my all black skinny sun glasses. Renee would buy me twenty bulky ones just to piss me off. She knew it made me made to. I mean come on how can someone think those bulky glasses are actually cool? They look so gaudy (A/N sorry to those who like them it's my own personal opinion.)

Ah. All of my things are set. Now my weird ass self can go to sleep. Ah blissful sleep.

~Dream~

It was pitch black and the only light I could see was the baby blue pathway in front of me. Was I to follow it? Suddenly I felt my feet move down this winding road.

Questions hit me fast and hard. Who's path is this? How long till I meet the end of it? Why does it reek of blood? Why does my throat burn? The blood smells so good, but why? The temperature is the same as if you touched a dead body, why?

"Who are you?" I heard a bell like voice ask.

I struggled to respond. My throat was clenching up and no air was coming to my lungs. It burned to just be here. "A-Ayanna." was all that I managed to call out. But this wasn't enough. I wanted to know more. I wanted to talk more.

"Why are you here?" A different voice asked me.

Why was I here? Not even I knew this. This burning I felt was unbearable. Suddenly it calmed down and I could feel air passing through my lungs. "Why did the burning stop?" I whispered in surprise.

"Edward, isn't James feeding?" The first voice asked. Who was James, who was Edward?

"Who's road am I traveling on? It's different from Bella's or Charlie's. It's not their colors and everything about it is off. This isn't their fates." I called out to the voices.

"Fates? As in destiny?" the famine voice asked. I stiffened. Only Bella and Renee knew of what I saw. Not even Charlie knew. Not even the host knew. No one knew in reality or in my dreams. I had made sure to let no one know. Not for my sake, no nothing I did was for me but for them… for Bella and her family.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell us?" The male voice called out. I had to wake up. No one should now the horrors I see. People's deaths and pains and sorrows. I should never see them and I should never see these pathways.

"Please tell us?" the girl pleaded. I could hear her voice come closer.

_**Turn around. Turn and run. Just keep running. Don't look back. If they find you hell will be let loose. Run, you don't need to see their fate so run. Stupid legs move!**_ my inner voice shouted.

I saw them. The boy and girl. And then I saw their paths were intertwined with Bella's and mine.

"AYANNA WAKE UP!" Bella shouted at me.

"I'm up." I said thankfully

"Well get ready or we'll be late." she said walking out of my room.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ayanna what's up you look tense." Bella said as she started the cab.

"Nightmare." I simply said. It was true but it also annoyed me that Bella's fate line is now wavering from me view. There are too many brakes in it for my liking.

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately." She said turning the bend that took us out of view of our house.

"So it seems." I said staring out the window. It felt like bliss when I didn't have to see their fates and I could just see the people. I felt free from my curse.

"Ayanna, are you ready for school?" Bella said parking in the nearest available parking spot she could find.

"Aren't I always?" I asked while getting out. I needed to get to her side fast so I jumped on the top of her hood and walked across it. Just as Bella opened the door I was on her side.

"Can you please not walk-" She was cut off by her slipping on the wet ground. I caught her before she could fall and steadied her. "You saw?" She whispered.

"You don't have to see what I see to guess _**you'd**_ fall." I said to her with a grin.

"You can be so mean to me at times. You know that right." she said dusting her self off.

"I don't know how you could say that when I live only to serve you." I said grabbing her hand and kissing it while taking a bow.

"Ayanna, you can get so infuriating when you go into body guard mode. And don't ever kiss my hand again." she said whipping her hand.

"Bella, my love don't say that you'll make me sad!" I screamed after as she was running away. This caused everyone to look at us. Did I mention Bella quite hates attention? Well she does so needless to say she turned as red as a tomato.

"Ayanna! Can you not shout out things like that!?!" she yelled at me… maybe I pushed her too far. "You coming?" She called to me. Or maybe she's a good actress.

I turned to where she was and then I saw them. The bronze haired boy and the little pixie. I couldn't help myself I had to take the chance. I had to see, to know. I took off my glasses and looked. I saw their never ending paths. Hers was a bright pink and his a dark blue. Again I smelt the rusty iron smell of blood. My throat burned and my skin felt like ice. I saw them in the woods and chasing animals. I saw them kill and drain the animal's blood. But they were drinking it. Then I saw it in his path. I saw him tell my Bella that he was a vampire, that he loved her and would never hurt her, that he was going to protect her, and that he was a mind reader. He was a mind reader, I had to put my glasses on. I couldn't risk the chance of looking at them much longer. But one thing was for sure, his color matched Bella's perfectly.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Class settle down! Today we have new students!" Mr. Mills said to the class hoping to gain their attention. They instantly ceased their incessant chatter and looked at us. "Ok so why don't you tell us about yourselves? And please miss, take off the glasses." He said with an annoyingly stern look on his face.

"Umm. I'm Bella. I used to live in Phoenix but now I live here with my dad." Bella said biting her lower lip.

I took off my glasses and was met with gasps. A reaction I knew was to come. Then came my images. All the colors of their roads. Shades of yellows, grays, reds, blues, oranges, purples, reds, you name the shade or color and I saw it. There was no human forms just lines and colors. Without my glasses I see nothing that was remotely human, that's why I can't drive. When I was about to open my mouth I felt it again. The dryness of my burning throat. I searched the room for the trail that went with this feeling. Finally I saw it. There were three roads like that. Pink, light blue, and a green.

I turned to the teacher and said, "Umm. I need to go to the nurse. My throat burns and I need to see if they have something to help calm it." when I finished my statement I heard a gasp that followed the path of the pink lines. So the pixie girl remembered me.

"Ok but I need so-"He said before a bell like voice interrupted him saying she'd take me.

I heard whispers.

"Alice what are you doing?" The green trail led back to a southern boy.

"I need to speak with her. And she knows of what too." she said picking up her books. She's right I also needed to speak with her and I was hoping she'd remember me so I could ask those questions I've been yearning to ask her.

Suddenly she said something that surprised me, "James ask to use the restroom."

"What? Why?" he asked in this really stunning musical voice. I've judged people on their voices before and often I was right. If I was right this time I'd say he was really hot, but I can't know till I see him when I have glasses on.

I walked out of the classroom before she did and slammed my fist into a locker.

"Problems?" came a bell like voice from behind me.

"I hate seeing without really seeing. I'm not as lucky as you little pixie, I can't see human forms or animal forms. I live as a blind person who can only see colors." I said collapsing to the floor. I've had enough of this curse. I want it to end.

"But you can see. You just need the glasses." She said putting on my black sunglasses. She gave of a smile that read 'predator' but the aura of friendship.

"Yes but honestly the teachers won't let me keep these on." I said looking into her topaz eyes.

"What would contacts do?" She asked. She was genuinely trying to com up with answers to my problem.

"Doesn't work. Bella's ma tried it on my when she first found out. We've tried everything and this is the only thing that will work." I said pointing to my glasses.

"Well that really sucks. Would a shopping spree help?" she asked turning to me. I lifted me head instantly and smiled.

"You know what vampire pixie I think we could just become the best of friends." I said placing an arm around her. She laughed and nodded her head.

Suddenly I was off the ground and in pain.

"James, stop it!" Alice said clawing at the wrist that held me up.

"She knows!" He growled. Well I was right about one thing… he was hot^ ^.

"Just because I know doesn't mean I'll tell anyone." I said in a monotone voice. I always use this tone when facing danger, it was my instinct.

"How can we trust you?" He snarled at me.

"Because Bella and I are in your future. I've seen it. And it's your fault I know what you are." I said as he slid me back to the floor.

"How is it my fault?" He asked disbelievingly.

"It was your trail I was on last night. Your path that introduced the thought of vampires being real." I said in a smug tone.

"James, she's like me. A seer but she sees with colors and pathways sees a persons whole life span and knows all their secrets." Alice said at his side looking into his black eyes.

I took my hands and placed them over his eyes and said, "James, calm down. Your temper is going to put you're family at risk. You can trust me." I said removing my hand.

"Fine." he said walking away from us… umm should I tell him now or later that I'm destined to be his lover?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I'm serious Ayanna! I have no idea what I did to him but he hates me!" Bella yelled as we entered the house.

"Maybe he hates you now but your roads do meet and never part so don't let it get to you." I said closing the door and kicking off my shoes.

"Well until I find out why he hates me so much I don't think our pathways will ever cross." She yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Bella come one! These are road ways that I see! There is no ifs and buts about them. Trust me they can not be changed, I tried." I whispered the last part to myself. It was true. For years I've tried to get people to understand me and to like me that way our life's journey would continue together but it never worked out. I could never stray from the path that was chosen for me.

"Ayanna, please no more with your seeing fates chosen paths for people. I need a break and I need to figure this out for myself. So please put on your glasses and don't read my future." she said as I entered her room.

"Too late Bells. You've been near me for so long that your baby blue road is always imbedded into my sight, with or without the glasses." I said leaning on her door frame. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate from my back pocket. It was a text from Alice.

_**From: Alice**_

_**To: Ayanna**_

_Hey! What's up? I need to talk to you. Can you go into the woods outside your house for a bit. Bella won't hurt herself while you're gone…I checked. ^^._

"Bella I'll be right back." I said turning for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going into the woods to give you the space you need. If I'm here I'll be telling you about your connected paths non-stop and I don't want a pillow thrown at me." I said with a smile.

"Oh, ok." She said wryly. I wasn't surprised. Every time Bella had a problem I was around her non-stop telling what I had seen… that's how she first threw the pillow at my head.

________________________________________________________________________

I ran out of the house to the deepest part of the woods to find Alice and now I'm lost… joy.

"You run pretty fast." said a masculine voice from behind me. I turned and came face to chest with James.

"Are you going to make that a game and chase me down?" I asked… kinda hoping he would, it seems fun.

"Maybe." he whispered in my ear causing shivers to go down my spine. Note to self: James is going to make me lose all thought and control over my lust just by being this close to me. I backed away and looked around the forest. I couldn't find Alice.

"Where is Alice?" I asked looking into his coal black eyes. Oh my god…he's planning on eating me. I went to run but he had me to the tree and pinned instantly.

He took my left hand and bit into it. I moaned with pain.

"JAMES!" I heard a woman cry out.

"Esme, Alice." He said confused. Suddenly a burning sensation took over my palm and was spreading fast. I grunted in pain.

"James you idiot! Take the venom out of me now!" I yelled at a pretty high voice. He looked at me and saw what he did. His face was contorted into a face of pure agony. He felt remorseful already and he didn't realize that he was in love with me. Idiot.

He did as I told him to and the fire was receding. No one had to tell him to stop when he realized all of the venom was out.

"I'm sorry." He whispered with his face turned away from me. I grabbed it and tried to pull him so that I could see his beautiful topaz eyes.

He wouldn't comply with what I was trying to do till I said, "James please look at me!" he looked at me and I smiled. "There now that wasn't to hard. It's ok. I'd rather you try to kill me than some other vampire." I said with a nervous laugh.

"So you wouldn't mind if I took your life?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh I'd haunt you for all eternity. But still at least you'd feel pain and sorrow where as if another should take my life it was just another meal. My face wouldn't be embedded into their heart and mind, unlike with you who feels so strongly for me already." I said. I covered my mouth realizing he didn't know of his thoughts and feelings in the future.

"How would you know if I did or didn't like you?" he asked coming closer to my face.

"Alice… help… please." I pleaded to her from behind James.

He grabbed my face and said, "No tell me what you meant. Now."

"I can't tell you but I can **show** you." I said removing my glasses and looking at his pathway.

"How can-" He was cut off by my hands on his face.

'"_**James! Ayanna is looking for you!" Alice screamed from the bottom of the stairs.**_

"_**Um, Alice I'm going to step outside so just bring him out there… please." I said fidgeting with the hem of my black dress. It was the night of the dance and I felt like I was suffocating. Edward had gone with Bella already and now I have to wait for James. I needed some air and the moon was full so I kind of wanted to see it before I saw **__**him**__**.**_

"_**Sure!" she said with a wink and giggle.**_

_**I stepped outside and looked up at the star filled sky. It was amazing what I could now see. I could now choose to see the roads or actual images. I really do owe Alice the best shopping spree ever one day.**_

_**Suddenly something cold wrapped around my waist and I felt cold lips at my pulse point.**_

"_**You look beautiful." James whispered in my ear.**_

"See what I meant." I said removing my hands from his face.

"So what do we do now?" he asked while switching looks between the only two that could give him answers, Alice and I.

"I say I have a new daughter!" Esme said with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course you do. Unlike with Alice what I see is set in stone. I can't make them change even if I wanted to." I said while glancing at the direction of the house.

"I have someone to go on shopping sprees with!" Alice said clapping.

"No you don't. Bella and I won't have any contact with you till Edward gets the stick out of his ass and realize he loves her. Why do I have to have the hard jobs? Uhg Bella's gonna fall so I have to go." I said running back to the house.

As soon as I opened the door I saw her coming down the stairs and falling as she missed the last step. I caught her effortlessly and steadied her.

"Bella you are going to be the death of me." I said after she whispered her thanks.

"I know. I'm sorry." she said with a blush crossing her cheeks.

I grabbed her face with my hand and said, "I'm always here for you. Never worry. If anything I'll protect you."

"Yea you say that all the time, yet you can't see what normal people can."

"Being normal is overrated." I said with a smirk.

A/N:

ok so i know i said i'd quit this but that was a bluff. ok no it wasn't but after i said it i'm getting more and more inspiration for this story. i'm sorry i said such cruel things. but if i do get bored i might ask someone to help me write it and give them the credit for their writings. i know kiki would kill me if i ended this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week and already Bella looks for him like he's all that matters. The people she sits with notice to but forge ignorance. She doesn't talk to me as much but it doesn't bother me. I'm just the shadow that is meant to protect her. Well that's the way I see it, she'd kill me if she found out I still think that. When I told her she started crying and yelled at me. It was priceless.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Mike asked as she stared past him.

"I-I'm sorry what?" she asked moving her gaze to him. So she spotted Edward? Otherwise her eyes would have went to Mike as soon as she realized he wasn't here.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me." He stated with agitation in his voice. I let a growl erupt from my throat loud enough for him to hear. His eyes went wide with fear, sadly he went back to looking at her.

"Mike I'm sorry. I only see you as a friend." she said sweetly. I let a snort escape and rolled my eyes. How many times has he gotten rejected now? Fifty? Twenty? Whatever. He needed to get a clue.

The bell rang singling the start of school.

"Come on Bells." I said grabbing her arm and gliding her to our first period class.

As we walked in I saw the bright pink road that belonged to Alice, the light blue that went with Jasper (thank you Alice for giving me his name), and the green that went with James. I nodded my head to them and walked to were Bella was.

"Bella, what's up? I can't stand it when my one and only lover ignores me when I know she's upset." I said with a grin. I heard James and Alice let out a scoff and chuckled to myself.

"I just really want to talk to him. That's all. But I need my space too." she said with a double meaning. 'I really wish he was here and you weren't' that was the hidden meaning and it stung to know what she wanted. I felt a surge of jealousy course through me and scooted my seat away from her.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was lunch and I haven't talked to Bella since she told me that she needed space. I still helped her when she fell but that's about it. I sat with her and became her silent shadow yet again.

She went to the salad bar and made edible art. Uhg I hate that she does that. I saw that she was talking to Edward and that she was going to sit with him.

I was hurt and pissed. My best friend left me. But I also knew this would happen ever since we were young. I swallowed my emotions and gave her her stuff then stalked outside and into the woods.

After getting inside the barrier of trees I stopped and punched the tree.

"Issues?" I heard an amused voice say behind me.

"Yes. I have a lot of them right now. So tell me what you desire James so you can leave."

He ran up to me and held my waist. He kissed me gently on my lips then hungrily. He grasped my waist and pulled me closer to him. He broke his kiss and started to lightly nibble on my earlobe.

"James, didn't you just learn that I was meant to be with you? So why are you acting so rashly?" I asked as he pulled off my jacket.

"The future changes. And I just realized how much you are on my mind. Always there." He whispered in my ear. I'm not going to lie, feeling his breath on my bare skin not only sent chills down my spin but also it sent me into a slight stage of ecstasy.

He started to lift my black Paramore shirt with the "Decode" lyrics and a girl with fangs on it. His hands stopped just below my black lacy bra. He started to kiss me again and I lifted his shirt off of him. He broke the kiss just to take off his shirt and my shirt. Suddenly he pulled me to the floor and I was on top of him straddling his hips with my legs. He pulled my head down for another kiss. I could feel his cold hands at where my bra latch was then I could feel my bra sliding down my arms.

"Ayanna! James! Stop it." I heard a loud soprano voice say in the back ground.

"Alice go away." James muttered as he was trying, but not succeeding, with getting my belt off.

"James maybe we should stop. Alice can get pretty scary when she's pissed off." I said getting off of him.

"I'm going to kill that damned little pixie." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!" She said as she picked up my bra.

"Thanks." I said latching the hooks and putting my Paramore shirt on.

"Welcome and hurry or you'll be late to bio." she said with a sly smile. I only laughed and shook my head.

"Come on, lets go." James said intertwining our fingers together. I nodded and we started to walk forward.

________________________________________________________________________

_I can't believe I almost lost my virginity to James. No less in the woods!_ I thought as we walked through the doors. I saw Edwards head go up and it held a look of disgust. I wonder why. _Did they tell you about me?_ I asked him. He nodded yes. _Is James making you disgusted with perverted thoughts?_ I questioned with hope. He nodded yes again. _good. You have my Bella so you deserve what ever James is thinking._ I thought with a smile. He looked horrified but smiled when I told James to stop thinking.

"Ok class we are going over the human reproductive system…" the teacher droned on and on.

I probably would have paid attention but I had James next to me rubbing my thighs sending me into another state of ecstasy. Damn him. I think he was going to tutor me in that subject himself.

"James stop." I said in a very low whisper.

"Why? You like it don't you?" He asked with a seductive smile on his lips. Damn him he's right. It does feel good, but it feels too good so this will surely cause trouble.

"James if you don't stop now you wont get any till I'm over a hundred years old." I whispered with an evil grin. His hand stopped rubbing my thigh but that was it. It laid where it had stopped which was fairly high up.

Soon the bell rang and Bella walked with Edward to gym. James linked our hands together and kissed mine softly.

"You still have me babe." he said while walking with me to our last class. Did I mentioned that I shared the same schedule as James? No? Well I do.

________________________________________________________________________

Gym was uneventful. We watched a movie on the safety of dodge ball, lame. Through the whole movie I was sleeping on James' chest with his arm draped around me. We only parted so that we could get our stuff from the locker rooms.

"I'm going shopping with Jessica and Angela. So I'll just drop you off with the car. Kay." She stated as I was half way out the door of the locker room.

"Okay?" I questioned openly confused. I could hear Jessica's snickers and I growled at her.

"Ello luv." James said as I exited the girls room.

"Okay, who told you I had a fetish for accents? Was it Alice?" I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist.

"No one. I just felt like saying that. But now that I know…" He trailed off with purring in my ear.

"James you're going to consume me with lust till I let you have me aren't you?" I asked trying to hold back a smile. His response was a smirk then licking my cheek. GOD! This boy just knows what makes me 'happy'. I'm weird and have a thing for animal characteristics and accents. Yup James was my perfect guy.

We reached Bella's car before anyone even stepped foot out of school.

"So what are you doing after school?" He asked obviously trying to make this something other than physical attraction… how sweet.

"I was gonna chill with Bella-vela but she bailed to go shopping." I said jumping up on her car's hood.

"Didn't she invite you?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"No. She didn't invite me either when they went to La Push. I'm no longer the only one in her eyes. She has those phony ass friends and Edward."

"So you're hurt now." He stated with a look of pain.

I laid my head on his chest and said, "No. If anything I'm jealous. I've been there with her for so many years but now she doesn't need me. I'm not important anymore."

"You're important to me." He cupped my face and kissed my stray tears.

"At least I have you. You'll be the only one who is gonna stay with me till I die right?" I couldn't believe what I was saying. I was questioning the paths I saw, the ones set in stone.

"Yes. I'll always be with you." He whispered while petting my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Suddenly someone cleared there throat and I saw Bella-vela standing with a look of pure fury. I kissed James softly and we said our byes.

________________________________________________________________________

The car ride was silent. And I was picturing James going home, running to our house, going through the window, and sitting on my bed waiting for me. Sad thing is that it was probably what he was doing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone, let alone a Cullen?" She sounded pissed.

"Haven't talked much." Was my monotone reply.

"Yea you shut me out!" She yelled.

"I've shut you out?" she nodded as I stared at her with disbelief. "When have I shut you out?!? Bella all my life since I met you the only thing on my mind was keeping you safe, seeing you happy, help you fulfill your destiny, and let you be happy. Everything I do has been for you. I do one thing for myself and you tell me to go away and I get yelled at?!? What the hell Bells? I love you more than I love James but your attitude right now makes me want to puke! You act like those phony ass people you hang with." I said, no yelled at her.

"Why are you calling them phony? I've finally found people to fit in with and you do nothing but make us all feel uncomfortable." She said pulling up into our drive way.

"I call 'em as I see 'em. The only descent one would be Angela because she is real. But every one are only friends with you because you're the new kid. The topic of interest. The new toy that everyone wants."

"I am not. They are friends with me cause they like me."

"Fine Bella. Believe what you want. I hope you are happy with finally fitting in… even if it's with the wrong people."

"What is that supposed to mean? I swear Ayanna when you get cryptic I feel like smacking you."

"Why do you think you don't fit with humans? Hmm? Have you ever thought you weren't supposed to? But you wouldn't care now would you. Go play miss popular. Have fun with those who were deadlier masks than monsters. Be with those who would hurt you from the shadows. Forget me. Join that life if you wish. I wont be sad if I never see your face ever again." I said and ran to my room.

________________________________________________________________________

I slammed my door shut, locked it, and turned to see that I was right about James. I started to cry and he ran over to where I was. When he got there he put his arms around my shaking form. I collapsed into him and just cried as he held me.

When was the last time I did this?

Never.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up alone that morning. James probably had to leave. I can only remember crying myself to sleep. Oh well. Right now I felt numb and I didn't like it. It feels better to feel pain than nothing, pain means you're alive.

I walked to my desk and saw a note there.

_Hey babe,_

_Had to go before Edward killed me. I did your homework so you wouldn't get busted for it. Hope you feel better and I can't wait to see you at school. Love ya._

_James._

Aw how cute. I love him.

I quickly showered and put on my clothes and shoes. I was wearing a black corset (not the fake ones but the real ones that rearrange your organs and make you pass out), a pair of tripp black skinny jeans with a black hoodie with lace accents along with grommet ribbons that feature dangle D-rings. The sides are ribbed like a corset. For shoes I wore my black converses. To add more color I put on accessories. For my belt I wore a hot pink neon plain belt. I also wore a black leather rose choker, silver bow knife earrings, a pink tie, and my gun and star trifold chain wallet. (for all this go to )

I heard a honk and saw that Edward was picking up Bella… joy I had to walk to school in the rain. Suddenly I heard another honk so I went to the window. Edward's car was still here but Bella was inside of it. I saw James poke his head out with a smile.

_James I'm so killing you one day for this._ I thought while grabbing my bag that has Gir yelling ''Cupcakes! Cupcakes! Cupcakes!'' on one side and colorful Gir themed print with cupcakes, hearts, pigs, stars and ''I want your face!'' on the other.

I ran out the door and into the car.

"Thanks for the lift." I said before placing my head on James' chest.

"No problem." Edward said zooming out of the drive way.

________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes later we were at the school and James and I were walking towards Edward's family.

"Ew. James stop hanging out with it." Rose said in a playful tone. Heh I rock. She told me I was the only human besides Emmett (when he was human) that she liked.

"Yea and I told you to stop being such a bitch. Grandma." I said emphasizing the grandma part. I love Rose but she gets touchy with her age.

"Hey! She's a hot grandma!" Emmett said with a grin causing Rose to smack him. We all laughed as he cried out in pain.

"Ayanna we are going to start on your training to control what to see today." Alice stated in her all-knowing tone and I just smiled.

"Thanks Ali I owe you my life for this." I said hugging her.

"Yes you do!" the little pixie began jumping up and down and I just backed away.

The bell rang and I started to walk to class. James came up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Ah pure love is bliss." Jasper said in a relieved voice.

"Hey Jazzy, aren't we learning about the civil war in history?" I asked in a sweet mocking tone. I heard Jasper let out a growl and we all laughed. "Hey, do you think you could tell me what really happened during the war? Seeing how you hate what the teachers say." I saw a smile play on his lips.

"Gladly m'lady. I will teach you all I know." he said with a nod.

"Whatever makes you happy grandpa." I said as we entered math.

Ew math. I mean seriously who ever made this crap up is lucky he is dead. If he weren't I'd hunt him down and kill him in the worst imaginable ways possible. Hmm blood, guts, gore… "James lets go see a scary movie!" I yelled as we entered class. I was jumping up and down like… well like Alice when the words 'shopping spree' are involved.

"Um ok?" he asked a little weirded out by my reaction.

________________________________________________________________________

We got James' lunch and sat down with the family (yes they are my family now… ok to me they are. STOP YELLING AT ME!). They were yelling about something very loudly… well for them it was probably screeching.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" I screamed as we approached the table and everyone turned to me… Even Bella? Wow she was sitting with us. That must be why people were yelling.

"We weren't yelling at you." Jasper said as I pulled a chair out next to Bella.

"I know. You were screeching and when Alice screeches it gets bloody painful." I was picking food off of James' plate and sticking it in my mouth.

"How can you eat that? It smells revolting." James said while watching me stick a French fry in my mouth.

"Yes I suppose it is to you, but it smells delicious to me." I stuffed two more in my mouth. He growled slightly then kissed me passionately.

"See oh so yummy." I said after he let me go.

"Your lips yes, the food… not so much." I held the fry up to his lips. "You have got to be joking." He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Eat it and get a reward." He actually ate it!

"What's my prize?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"This." I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him fully and passionately on the lips. He pulled me tighter toward his body and I could feel all of his control slipping away.

"Hey! No PDA… especially since we can't" Emmett shouted.

"Thanks Em." I said through heavy gasps of air.

"Why are you thanking _him_?" James sneered his last word.

"Because I couldn't breathe."

"Sorry." He had a sheepish grin on that indicated he wasn't sorry one bit.

"Yea, yea. So are we going out tonight?" The bell rang over my voice so I was really glad James had vampire hearing.

"Yea sure. I'll pick you up at four so you can practice with Alice for an hour then we can go out."

"Deal." I yelped out as Emmett decided to be funny and poke my sides. "Can we kill Em?" I used my angelic voice that James loved oh so much.

"When you use that voice you can have the world on a silver platter." He finished with a smirk before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"We kiss way too much." I breathed against his lips.

"Because you taste good." He whispered before turning his face so we wouldn't get yelled at by the teacher. He hated when we couldn't stop touching each other in his class. Not that I cared. Touching him meant that I wasn't dreaming; I liked that feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bella if you have something to say, say it already damn it!" I shouted as we entered the house. Ever since lunch she has made it clear that she was watching me. And for unknown reasons to me she has scrunched up her face in disgust every time she saw me.

"I don't have one word to say." She stated calmly.

"Oh bullshit. I know you want to say something. You make it so blatantly obvious." I punched the wall closest to where she was. I just missed by an inch.

"Anna the blood..." She fixated her gaze on my hand.

"I don't care. Just tell me what you want to say."

"You've changed since he came into the picture. I hate this you. You don't talk to me anymore." Her voice was that of a child confessing they just broke mommy's favorite vase.

"Really? You're going to say this after last night? Bella I can't believe you! What do you want me to say? Huh? Because you don't seem to understand that ever since I could remember you were always behind me letting you protect you. I was always the one getting injured to protect you, not once did I have someone protecting me and now that I do you hate me! Bella that is fucked up! I can't be your protector forever!" Her mouth dropped open and when she regained her composure her words stunned me.

"Well I didn't know you found being near me so annoying! If I did I would have told you a long time ago that you could leave. You don't have to be 'Bella's Protector' anymore!"

"Fine! I'll leave your life forever! I hope you're happy... No I hope you go and choke on a chicken wing!" With that I turned on my heals and ran to my room.

"That was a harsh conversation." James said as I entered my room.

"So what? She's just jealous that Edward hasn't asked her out yet." I muttered while slamming the door.

"True."

I ran to the closet and pulled out my black and pink suitcases.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" James jumped off the bed and ran to grab my wrists as I went to my draws.

"She wants me out fine! I'm gone."

"And where will you go?" His words made me realize that there was no place for me _to_ go. I've always been near Bella.

"I'll find a place." Thank god this wasn't the mind reader.

"Fine I'll come with you."

"No! You have family here who would worry. So just drop it along with my wrists." He let go of my flesh and I saw that his eyes went black.

"Well since you're leaving I guess I should tell you what I was going to teach you today." A soprano voice said from my window. We turned to see Alice wearing a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Alice. I can't stay here. She doesn't want me and I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted."

"I know. But we'll still in contact right?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Why don't you look since all of your sights are set in stone?" James suggested causing Alice to smile with delight.

"Fine."

_"Laurent, they brought a snack." A flaming red headed woman said as she sniffed the air._

_"No! She's part of my family so she will not be eaten." Carlisle said with a stern tone._

_"Alright. We know how to be civil."_

_"Do you?" Edward growled while standing in front of Bella._

_"Just because we are nomads doesn't mean we don't have basic manners." The one called Laurent scoffed._

_"Laurent, aren't they being the mean ones since we are visitors and they don't offer us anything." Her red eyes now shifted to mine._

_"You are correct Victoria. They are being the rude ones. Since they have more than enough to-"_

_"Shut up! Your voices are so annoying! It makes me get a splitting headache just listening to one of you." I shouted while stepping out from behind James._

_"How about we help you with that?" The girl asked while purring like a cat._

_"Leave my fiancée alone." James growled while stepping in front of me once more._

"When did James ask to marry me?" I asked aloud.

_**"What?" **_James shouted.

"Oh my god! You have to let me plan the wedding." Alice sang out.

"No! There will be no wedding! I'm leaving." I continued to pack as I heard Alice's moans of complaint when she left my room.

"You can run but you can't hide. I'll always find you." James whispered into my ear as he pressed our bodies together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After James finally left the house I remembered I couldn't do anything due to my slight blindness. Oh well I guess I can hitch a ride to the air port and then hitch a ride to Renee's house too... Wait I can't go there. I can't go anywhere that would lead me back to Bella in anyway. Ah fuck.

"Girls! I'm home!" Charlie yelled from the door way.

"Fuck! Now I can't leave. Charlie will think it has something to do with him." I muttered to myself.

I ran to my phone and quickly called Alice. The phone kept ringing and ringing. It was weird because Alice just lets the damn thing ring once and then she picks up. I got tired of waiting so I took off my glasses and took a peek at Alice's path way.

I saw her path intertwined with Jasper's yet again. When I got a look at their physical forms Jasper was on top of Alice and they were having sex. Oh EW! That is something I never wanted to see.

"Fuck it. I'll just call James. He has no sex life until I tell him he can get some." I smiled at the amount of control I had on him.

"Not true. If I wanted to I could just take you now." James said from the window.

"Oh you are so full of yourself. But can I stay at your house?" I shifted my wait so that I was leaning on my desk.

"Yes I am. And yes you can."

"Great after dinner come pick me up." I turned to walk out the door. "Oh and tell Alice no one wants to see that."

"That?"

"She'll know."

"I hate seers." He mumbled while crawling out my window.

"I heard that. And now you can look forward to a punishment later."

"Joy."

I opened my door and walked down the hall to get to the stairs. I could hear the baseball game playing in the living room, meaning Charlie was veging out on the couch. Suddenly I heard rattling and the sound of burners being turned off in the kitchen.

"Dinner's done." Bella called.

I descended the stairs and took my place at the dinner table. The food placed in front of me was spaghetti. We ate in silence.

"So... Um... I was thinking I would stay with the Cullens for awhile." All eyes were now on me.

"Is there something wrong?" I could tell Charlie was sad that I was leaving.

"Well no... not really. Well I just think you and Bella can get a better adjustment on your relationship if there wasn't a third party involved."

"Well if it's okay with Bella I don't see a problem." Bella looked up from her food for a split second.

"I don't care. If she wants to leave let her go." Just then a car honked it's horn.

"Well then I better grab my stuff and get going." I got up and ran to my room to get my things.

Bella's POV:

How can she leave? I didn't mean anything that I said earlier.

"Bells? Are you okay." Charlie asked as he studied my expression.

"I'm fine dad. Um... I've got somewhere to go early tomorrow so I'll just head up and go to sleep now."

"Okay. I'll get the dishes then." I nodded my head and ran upstairs.

I passed by her room and saw her packing up some last minute details. I decided to go in there and find out why she was leaving all of the sudden.

"What the hell Ayanna? Why are you leaving all of the sudden?" I asked while fighting back the tears that always betrayed me.

"It's not all of the sudden. I told you I was leaving earlier." She shrugged as she went back to folding her clothes.

"You have to be kidding me! I was kidding. You of all people should know how I am." She turned around and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I should? I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't know you anymore. Bella your new friends, life, and crush I don't know any of it. I have been near you for so long, I knew everything about you because you always told me... But now I really don't know. You left me out on multiple occasions and I just can't take it anymore. Bella we have been together for years but right now I feel as if I'm just meeting you for the first time." We heard a long honk coming from the car that was to be picking her up. I turned to her and she wiped away her stray tears. "Bye Bella." She grabbed her suit cases and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I heard it all." James said as we were half way to his house.

"Don't worry. Bella will realize what all of what I've been telling her means when she finally pieces it together tonight. Then she will take time and come crawling back to me saying sorry." I looked forward concentrating on the rain that was beating on the windshield.

"So will you be sleeping in my bed?" He asked whilst grabbing my hand.

"Are you gonna try to take my virginity?" I smirked at his mock hurt face.

"I would never. I'm appalled that-"

"James."

"Okay I won't try anything with you... Tonight."

"Oh I feel safe. You know what I'll just have Alice attack you every time you even think about it." I said as we turned onto his long driveway.

"Fine. Ruin all my fun." He stuck out his lip in a little pout as he parked his car.

"Not all." I climbed onto his lap and began to kiss his lower lip.

"Tease." His breathing became labored as I started to lift up his shirt and moved my hands across his chest.

"Not teasing. It's testing." I placed my lips at the base of his jaw and started to nibble on his stone like flesh.

"Testing what?" He moaned as I trailed my hand down to where the hem of his pants were.

I didn't answer him as I pressed my body to his and moved my hips back and forth. I got the reaction I wanted as I heard him moan and felt him become harder.

"Okay I'm done." I smiled as I opened his car door and hoped out.

"I hate you so much right now." He said as he got out of the car and put one of my suitcases in front of him.

He quickly ran upstairs and took care of his little friend. I know it was mean but I wanted to test how far I could push until he couldn't stand it anymore. I was humming "Room of Angels" from _Silent Hill 4_ when the garage door opened and Alice bounced out with a big grin.

"So much for leaving." She sang out.

"Alice, really you're going to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Rub it in my face with the fact that I really had no place to go other than here." I rolled my eyes at her smile.

"I don't have to. I just wanted you to admit it. Now don't forget to stop by my room to practice."

"Alice. I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

" If I concentrate hard enough I can get the physical appearance of a person. I did it when you and Jasper were having sex. By the way no one wants to see that." She grinned evilly.

"But it's Jasper. I mean he's so yummy!" She squealed as I giggled.

"He is hot." I couldn't help but to agree with her.

"He's mine so back off! Or I'll eat you." She raised her hands to look like claws and took a pretend swing at me.

"Alice don't worry. I don't want him. I don't mess with people in love... Plus James is a baby so he might actually try to harm Jasper if _I _did something to _him_." I said through giggles.

"Damn right I would. _No one_ is going to touch Ayanna except for me." James growled and had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Alice?" She smacked him with all of her force causing him to fall to the floor.

"What the hell Aly?" He shouted causing Jasper to run into the room in the amount of time it took for my heart to beat once.

"Alice, can you show me to my new room and let the pussy cry like a little girl alone?" Jasper burst out laughing as did Emmett and Rose all the way in the living room.

"Sure!" With that Alice dragged me upstairs and into a black room.

"Wow. Emo much?" I traced my hand over the black walls.

"I don't know. He said it calmed him down. You're dating a weirdo."

"I know. I chose him didn't I?" She giggled and then hugged me and left me alone in the room.

He had a black Averille California King Canopy bed with the black curtains pulled back. His pillows were pure black and he had a fuzzy black blanket on top of his black bedspread. Next to his bed he had a black metal night stand with a black touch lamp on it. Across from his bed was a Black Trestle Desk that had the four shelves covered with school books. On the desk was an iHome™ 4-Speaker Desk Lamp and a whole bunch of pictures of him and his family and then of us. He had a simple desk chair swiveled around so that it was facing me. Then he had a whole wall dedicated to pictures from different locations and of the meals he had eaten.

"What do you think?" James asked with a grin.

"I think you're EMO even though you have no reason to be. Oh and I do like other colors other than black."

"You tell him sista!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. I'm sure Rose smacked him for that.

"Thanks Ayanna."

"Welcome." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Now go have fun while I shower. I don't want to find out you were in the bathroom even once. If I do Alice and Rose are going to make you into a very pretty girl." I laughed at the look of pure horror on his face.

"I understand." With that I turned around and headed into the bathroom we would be sharing.

After an hour shower I got out to see the clothes I was going to wear tonight. Wow Alice is the best.

"Thank you Alice." I mumbled as I dried myself off.

"Welcome!" Oh god who got the pixie even more hyper?

I grabbed my black and red pinstriped skull bra and hooked on. Then I put on the matching thong and walked out of the bathroom.

Once out of the bathroom I sat on his bed with my legs pulled up to my chest, but spread out, and had my wrists resting on kneecaps. I was focusing on my breathing and when James walked through the door I gasped.

"Alice!" She was in the room before I could even finish saying her name. "I saw James and not his pathway!" We both squealed like little fan girls out of joy.

"Alice. Out!" James shouted.

"Okay!" She bounced out of our room.

Once James made sure she was out and the door was locked he turned to face me.

"Um. You live with vampires so a locked door won't do anything." His black eyes were scaring me.

"They won't interfere." He grinned then pounced on me. Great I'm going to die a virgin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before I knew what was going on I was laying on the bed with a pair of cold hands rooming all over my body.

"Never wear that stuff around here." He whispered before actually getting off me.

"That was so fucking HOT!" He gave me an incredulous look. "What? That was the first time I have seen you attempt self control. Knowing you had it in you makes you that much sexier. Plus feeling your body on mine was nice." I yawned and he pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep." I snuggled closer to him and drifted into the unconscious state that people call sleep.

"Hey babe, it's time to get up and ready for school." I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh. We don't have to go to school. They'll never find out if we tell Alice that if she doesn't cover us we'll burn either her clothes or something else she loves." He chuckled as Alice came into the room and started yelling at me. Though I didn't listen to anything she said. I will tell you one thing; Alice is so damn annoying in the damn morning.

"God damn it Alice! I am NOT a morning person and your chipper voice is annoying me. When I'm a vampire is when you can act that way since I'll be up all the time. So please just leave my grumpy ass alone in the mornings." She nodded her head indicating she understood.

"Wow this is the one and only time she didn't screech because someone hurt her." James was staring at the empty door.

"She probably saw that I was gonna apologize by going with her on her next shopping spree." I peeled the covers off of me and swung my leg so that I was sitting on James.

I bent down and started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Imma go shower. If I were you I'd take care of junior." I patted his lower half to indicate that he was harder in his pants than normal.

"You show no mercy." He groaned as I climbed off of him and walked into the bathroom.

"That's life. You should know that since you really are older than dirt."

"Why are you so mean to me?" I placed my hand on the door frame and craned my neck to look at him.

"Because I love you."

"That's not love." He had a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry. It's the only love I know how to give." With his stunned expression I went to take my shower.

After my shower I put on my neon green checkered skull bra with my neon green skull hot pants. I noticed that I had clothes out on the counter top that wasn't there before.

"Alice do we need to talk about you coming in my bathroom while I'm naked?" I muttered and the whole house erupted in laughter.

"I just saw that you were going to pick it out anyway so I told James and he went in." She screamed.

"And he didn't try to rape me? Alice what did you and Rose to my bf?"

"Nothing!"

"What a miracle." Another fit of laughter filled the house.

Alice picked out a black dress that features white pinstripes, criss-cross straps with D-rings, and iron cross details on the front snap buttons. The dress really was stunning and I forgot I had this dress. I got it when I forced Bella to go on an all day shopping spree.

"That was funny. She stopped talking to me for a day before she caved." I whispered as Alice bounced in.

"What was funny?"

"Oh. I just remembered when I took Bella on an all day shopping spree because she upset me. As an apology she said we could do whatever I wanted to. And just to make her upset I said I wanted to go shopping from the minute the mall opened to the final closing call. She was so pissed at me." I laughed at the memory.

"OH MY GOD! Will you want to maybe do that again but with me?" Her expression was hopeful.

"Sure. But I do need to get ready."

"Okay. But hurry because Rose and I want to do your hair and make up."

"Fine."

After she left I put on my black leggings that stopped mid thigh high with a bow at the top in the back. Then I went to the closet that I stole from James and pulled out my T.U.K. black skull print. Then I put in my sword earrings and my cross and stake necklace.

"Ayanna! That's funny." I guess Alice saw my reasoning for choosing this.

"Okay you guys I'm ready. But Rose I do want to wear a hat today."

"Not a problem." With that she started to straighten my hair.

"Do I have to put a limit on you Alice?"

"Nope!" She popped the 'p' causing me to giggle.

Half an hour later.

"Done!" They said in unison.

"Great." I looked into the mirror to see that my hair was now completely straight except that my front sticks out sort of like all of Alice's hair. Then I moved my eyes to my face. It had little to no blush and I had lip gloss on my lips. Alice did a really cool design with my eye liner. On my right eye she made three claw marks with enough detailing to make it seem like it just happened. It was awesome.

"I love it!" I squealed and gave them each a big hug that would kill a human.

"I knew you would." Alice said with a grin.

I got up and took my black pinstripe skull hat and placed it on my head. Then I grabbed my Harry Potter bag with the Hogwarts insignia on it.

"Ready?"

"Yes, though why do you like Harry Potter so bad?" Alice scrunched up her face.

"Because Snape and Sirius Black are fucking hot. Oh and Bella's bf looks like Rob Patterson... OMG! We should watch that and make fun of Edward for it!" I said as I ran down the stairs.

"Yes!" All the guys had a smirk on their faces.

"All right then let's get this day over with so we can make fun of Eddie-kins." Emmett laughed at my nick name for Edward.

"James I really like the girl!"

"Yea and I really love her so HA!"

"James don't make me ask Jaz to rip your arm off." I stated with a smirk.

"Your cruel."

"That's why you love me." I said as he put me in the back of Em's jeep.

"True." He Jumped in next to me and we were off to school.

"Thank GOD!" I screamed as I ran to the lunch line.

"Why do you humans have the need to complain too much?" James asked as he placed his arms around my shoulders.

"I will shove the food down your mouth. Even if I need Emmett's help." His look of pure horror was so funny that I couldn't help but to laugh.

I got my food, which was French fries covered in cheese, and we went to our normal table.

"So do I get to help shove food down his throat?" Em asked as we sat down.

"Hell no! I would never waste my fave food on torturing this idiot. Why don't you just shove your food down his mouth?"

"Baby! Why are you so mean to me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you the same answer?" I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Ayanna, can I talk to you?" I looked up to see Bella with a blush on her face.

I made incoherent noises as I got up from my seat and took her arm.

"Just real quick cause James acts like a baby when I'm gone."

"Yup!" He gave me his killer smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. He grinned at that.

"Let's go before I kill him." I dragged Bells by her arm until we reached the cafeteria doors.

"Ayanna I'm so sorry! You were right about everything! But how did you know that they were vampires?" She asked the last part in a whisper.

"I saw it. So you're not pissed at me anymore for no reason?"

"Yea. I'm really sorry." I pulled her into one of Emmett's patent bone crushing hugs. "Can't... breathe..." She gasped out making me letting her go.

"I forgive you. Now come on. Our guys are getting impatient." We laughed and walked in the room with my arm around her shoulder and hers around my waist.

"Everything good?" James asked as we reached the table.

"Yup... But Bella I'm going to stay at the Cullen's place." I said as I grabbed a fry. "HOT! Hot, hot, hot, hot! Why the fuck are my fries so damn hot?" I screamed before I chugged down my bottle of ice tea and James' prop bottle of water.

"It's a celebration of you and Bella becoming friends again." Emmett shouted.

"Jasper, Edward can you hold Emmett down for me?" I asked sweetly.

They looked at each other before jumping at their brother.

"What are you going to do?"

"James hold open his mouth!" He did as I told him and then I shoved the fries down his mouth.

"What the hell Ayanna! That shit is fucking hot!" He was spitting out the food on the floor.

"Payback my dear friend." I smirked at him and then the bell rang.

"Okay so what are we going to watch?" Edward said as he sat on the couch and I popped in the movie.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." I pressed play and we watched the movie.

"Look Edward! You're famous!" Emmett shouted as soon as Robert Patterson came on the screen.

"Edward you never told us you acted." Rose feigned hurt.

"That's it! The movie is coming out!" I ran to the front of the DVD player and held out my arms.

"Not until he dies! That's my favorite part!" I yelled.

"It's true Edward she really does like that scene for some reason." Bella said while coming to my side.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I danced over to where James was sitting and took my place on his lap.

Several hours later and the death of Rob Patterson and yes tears from both Bella and I the movie was over and my ass was freezing.

"Well I have to get home other wise-"

"Alice already called Charlie and he knows that you're sleeping over. So just shut up and change into your night clothes." I said while heading upstairs myself.

"Okay? So then what are we doing tomorrow since it's a Saturday and you seem to know everything."

"We're watching them play baseball." I had a smirk on my face as I entered mine and James' room.

I saw that James was already on my bed wearing nothing but boxers.

"Stupid vampire speed." I made my way towards him and kissed him lovingly.

"Good day?"

"Could be better... If you're willing to help." I kissed his jugular and let my hair fall around me.

"How?" He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Well this is a good start." I started to play with his boxer lining.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow.

I bent down to his neck and started to kiss it once more. I was inching closer to his ear slowly and every time I moved my lips I let my teeth graze his hard skin.

"James. I want you so bad." I moaned into his ear.

That was enough to get him going. He ripped off my dress and undid my black lace bra. He bent his head to my chest and started to kiss my flesh. As he kissed me I began pulling off my underwear.

"Are you sure Ayanna?" James looked at me through his lashes.

I bent down and kissed him passionately. "Just don't come inside of me."

"Okay." He rolled me off of him and took off his boxers.

I admired his white marble sculpted body. Then I got up on instincts and walked over to him.

"Ayanna?"

"James, I love you." I kissed him roughly while letting my hands travel across his body.

I broke the kiss and knelt on the floor while still looking in his eyes. I took my hand and started to rub his penis.

"Ayanna..." He moaned with pleasure.

That just convinced me to go farther than this. I placed my lips to his head and drew circles with my tongue. He took a sharp intake of breath making me get turned on even more.

Edward's Pov:

"Bella, I really hate Ayanna right now." I said as Bella and I cuddled on the couch.

"Let me guess. They are having certain thoughts that would fit with Emmett's thinking when it came to Rosalie?" I nodded my head and she let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry. That must be really hard on you."

"It is. And add that to the thoughts of the people who are married in the house. I wish I wasn't a mind reader at times." I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger.

"If you want I can talk to Ayanna and make her stop."

"No, they can continue as long as I have someone to distract me from their thoughts."

"Okay so how about we play a game?" She sat up while still in my arms.

"What games can we play that we haven't played already?"

"True. So how about we play 20 Q again?"

"Okay. How did you end up adopting Ayanna?" I heard her heart stop for a beat.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's her story and not mine."

"Will she get angry?"

_Edward, just tell her I was cool with it since I love you guys like family._ Ayanna forced her thoughts into my head. I sighed and told Bella what Ayanna had said.

"Alright. But it's not a happy story. We met when we were still in kindergarten. She'd always ask to come over to my house and never seemed to invite me over to hers. Finally I asked if I could see her house. She was very hesitant but said yes anyway. That Friday I went to her house after school. Her mother was there but her father wasn't. Ayanna looked so cold when she stared at her own house and the rooms inside of it. Her eyes were dull and when I asked her what was wrong she told me she was waiting. I didn't know what she had meant but just as I was about to ask we heard yelling coming from down stairs. She dropped the dolls she was playing with and ran to the steps to sit at the very top one. She sat there watching as her parents fought right in front of her and blamed her for everything. I cried because I wasn't used to that environment but when I looked over at her, her eyes were hollow and her face was blank. She was like the perfect statue. Finally her father threw a vase and I couldn't hold back my scream. They looked up and saw that I was there. The mother got angry and started to yell at Ayanna and her father just stormed out of the house."

"My mother and father never loved me. They saw me as a freak who should be killed. I guess my mother loved me somewhat. She begged Bella's mother to let me stay with them on the day that my father was going to kill me. He actually planned it out and told my mom." Ayanna scoffed at the idea. "My parents feared what they didn't understand and rejected what they didn't know. To them I was their permanent sin with the only way of gaining God's favor was to sacrifice my life." James wrapped his arms around her and told her everything was okay.

The rest of the family had gathered in my door as soon as Bella began the story. Esme was trying to hold back the sobs that came out a few times. Carlisle was trying to comfort his wife. Emmett looked like he wanted to kill her family and Rose was patting Ayanna's shoulder. I could feel the love Jasper was trying to send his sister and Alice was planning a shopping spree to cheer Ayanna up.

"It's not a big deal. They were nothing but the host and sperm downer and we all knew that. They wanted the little angel but instead got a parasite. Honestly I don't see how they could be deemed as parents. Plus I knew my real family was with my sisters named Alice and Rose and Bella. Where they were in their future is where I was meant to be. I found my family and I don't think about them anymore. Oh and yes Alice an all day shopping trip will make me feel better." Bella groaned at Ayanna's words.

"Dear, that's a sad childhood though." Esme said while hugging Ayanna.

"It made me who I am so I think I owe them. But the humans, meaning Bella and I, need our sleep so we can be rested for tomorrow." Ayanna said just as Bella yawned.

"I agree so goodnight." Bella slid don in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight." My family said and returned to their respective rooms.

* * *

i felt i owed you dear readers longer chapter yet some disappointment. reveiw!


	10. Chapter 10

Next Chapter since I got 1 review. (really that's all i get. angst)

* * *

Chapter 10

"WAKE UP AYANNA!" Suddenly the bed beneath me started to bounce up and down.

"Alice, what have I told you about the mornings?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"But it's twelve in the afternoon. And we only have an hour to get ready for the game!"

"Fine! I'm up! Now let me go and take a shower." I threw the covers off of me and hit my hand on something hard. "Ow!"

"Well you should've known that I won't leave your side when you're sleeping." James said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you had a life to attend to. My bad I didn't know you have nothing better to do than watch your girlfriend sleep." I got off the bed and went to the joint dresser to get my clothes. "Oh I'm taking a pair of your jeans." I said grabbing his black designer Levies and my black v-neck shirt with the words 'Vampires Suck' in purple dripping letters.

"Yea, yea. Just hurry before Alice and Rose destroy the place." I nodded and took a quick shower.

* * *

After my shower I quickly pulled on my clothes and put my hair into a high ponytail.

"Okay I'm ready and I'm sorry Alice and Rose BUT I don't want to be your Barbie so go mess with Bella." I said as I got out of the bathroom.

"Boo." Alice whined while dropping the hair necessities (I.E. flat iron, blow dryer, and curler.)

"Go mess with Bella. She hasn't learned of the torture that awaits her." I groaned as I sat next to my loving, or lusting I haven't figured that one out yet, boyfriend.

"Good idea!" Alice bounced out of our room happily.

"Bella is going to hate you." James smiled as he bent down to kiss me.

"She'll always hate me. James... When the time comes promise me that we won't be apart for long." He looked down at me like I had just sprouted two extra heads.

"What did you see?"

"Just promise me okay? I don't think I have the strength to lose you." I whispered into his chest.

"Okay... But you have to answer my one question honestly."

"Okay." He got off of the bed and took out something from his coat pocket.

"Will you marry me?" He asked as he got on one knee and produced a beautiful diamond ring.

"YES!" I screamed and hugged him.

"What just happened?" Bella came rushing into the room with her hair half curly and half straightened.

"Bella, I'm getting married!"

"Seriously! Someone is willing to suffer your abuse?" She asked as the family came into the room to stare at our show.

"Bella go sit and behave so they can have their Bella Barbie time." I scowled playfully and laughed at her terrified expression. Then Alice and Rose dragged her away kicking and screaming.

"So how are we going to do the wedding?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well this will be my first wedding so I'm putting limits to Alice's craziness. But in the future I'm going to let her do her stuff." I huffed as I got off of his lap.

"Why did you get up?"

"Alice is going to call us and tell everyone that we have to leave soon. So let's go."

"Fine." He mumbled a few things at vampire speed so I couldn't hear them.

"Now James, you know fighting against Alice is wishing for death so why do you even try?" I asked as we walked out of our room.

"I like a challenge... So how the hell did I fall for you?"

"You fell for me because we were meant to be. But if you truly wish for that to end you should just keep talking. I really don't mind." He quickly grabbed my hand and kissed my pulse point.

"I'm sorry. I love you so don't get mad."

"Whatever."

"James you're still in the doghouse!" Alice said as she bounced out the door followed by everyone else.

"Humans are taking the jeep!" I yelled to them.

"Hurt my baby and die!" I heard Emmett shout through the forest.

"Uh... I'm not promising anything." I muttered as Bella finally got her ass in the car.

"Buckle up." Edward revved the engine to life and started to drive to the field.

* * *

"Time to start!" Alice cried right before the first clap of thunder.

Alice, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle took their places in the out field as the batting team (Rose, Jasper, James, and Esme) lined up. Bella was the ump and I was the catcher since I knew that in reality a catcher wasn't needed. Rose was up first and she knocked it pretty far. As she was rounding near home the ball came my way and I tapped Rosy out.

"I'm sorry Rosalie that was an out." Rose glared at Bella before I stepped in front of my sister.

"Rose, be nice." I said before she walked away.

As the game went on and we switched batters a few times the time was coming closer to when the red eyed vampires would come. Jasper hit the ball and Emmett and Edward collided together and I was in position to catch it.

"Stop!" Alice called out before the ball was thrown.

"Show time." I whispered making James to look at me weirdly.

"We have to go." Edward grabbed Bella's arm.

"We can't get out in time. Edward I saw this all play out. Trust me when I say that Bella will remain safe." He looked skeptical but nodded anyway.

"But will you?" James asked as he blocked me from view.

"I'll be peachy." _Edward... Don't let him know I was lying. I might not come out in one piece. _I could the hesitation in his eyes but once again he nodded. My bet is he'll tell James when I'm out of ear range.

"And enter the guests." Alice murmured as two people came into view.

One was tall and muscular. He had dark skin and long dreadlocks. The other, his mate, was beautiful with fire like hair waving in the wind. As they started to talk I didn't hear anything except the pounding of my brain as I fought off the visions of their roads. When I calmed it down the wind shifted and my visions came to life.

"Laurent, they brought a snack." The woman said as she sniffed the air.

"No! She's part of my family so she will not be eaten." Carlisle said with a stern tone.

"Alright. We know how to be civil."

"Do you?" Edward growled while standing in front of Bella.

"Just because we are nomads doesn't mean we don't have basic manners." The one called Laurent scoffed.

"Laurent, aren't they being the mean ones since we are visitors and they don't offer us anything." Her red eyes now shifted to mine.

"You are correct Victoria. They are being the rude ones. Since they have more than enough to-"

"Shut up! Your voices are so annoying! It makes me get a splitting headache just listening to one of you." I shouted while stepping out from behind James.

"How about we help you with that?" The girl asked while purring like a cat.

"Leave my fiancée alone." James growled while stepping in front of me once more.

She moved closer. My family moved closer. They growled, my family was ready to lunge and attack.

"Well I see we have over stayed our welcome. Come Victoria. We will take our leave." With that they left and Bella and I were being pushed to the jeep.

"What are we going to do?" Bella screamed as we drove off.

"We leave. Edward I've seen everything so do as I say."

"Okay." I told him the plan and we set out to make it happen.

* * *

"Edward go away!" Bella screamed as we entered her home.

"Bella, please-"

"Leave her alone Cullen!" I snapped at him but also said sorry mentally.

"Bells what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

She spoke her lines like she has been practicing it her whole life.

"Ayanna, I thought you were with James."

"Charlie I'm always with Bella before I'm with some guy. Bella I'll meet you at the car." She nodded her head and I took my leave allowing her final moments with her father.

"Let's go." She said as she got in the car.

"He'll forgive you." I stated as I pulled out of the drive way.

"She's right. Let me drive." Edward was at my door and pushed me next to a crying Bella.

"No, he won't forgive me. I said the same thing mom told him before she left."

"It's okay. We'll find a way for him to understand."

"Ayana do you really think it comes that easy? You never had to worry about this so just shut up!" Bella's words stung since this was my last opportunity to make her feel better.

"Last opportunity?" Edward whispered so low that only I could hear him.

_Edward, there's a high possibility that I won't make it out of this alive. But don't do anything that would worry James or Bella... Mainly Bella. James can handle himself but even if she is stubborn Bella can't handle the thought of leaving someone she cares about to die. So please don't tell anyone._

"Just be sure to be safe." Edward drove up to his house and I saw that James was already outside with my stuff. "Ready?"

"Yes." Bella and I said in unison.

* * *

Okay for the next chapter I need MORE than one review. you know what to do^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are we all set?" Carlisle asked as Bella and I got into the car with Alice and Jasper.

"Yea. Do we know the plan?" Edward asked for the thousandth time in twenty minutes.

"Yes! Rose, you, and Carlisle will go north with Rose wearing Bella's clothes and Ayanna's hat. Esme will protect Charlie. Alice and Jasper will go with them to Phoenix. And James and I will track the dude and kill him." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Bella, I love you..." I stopped listening so they could have their privacy.

"Ayanna, I'll track them both down and kill them. I swear. There won't be a need for us to be apart long. I love you." James hugged me and then the guilt finally hit me for not telling him.

"I love you too. Hurry so that we won't be apart long." Again another pang to my heart for such a cruel thing to say.

"We have to go." Alice said to the guys. They unwillingly left the car windows.

* * *

It was early the next morning when we arrived at the hotel we were staying at. Alice managed to score us the president suit... But I couldn't enjoy the thought of trashing the place. Jasper looked at me like he was begging me to control the emotions swirling like a tornado inside of my heart.

"Alice? Darlin?" Jasper looked at his wife with curiosity as she started at noting in particular.

"Victoria is in a room of mirrors..." She talked about this room as I tried to remember where it was.

"She's in a ballet studio?" That's it!

"Bella's that's the studio Renee made us go to as kids right?"

"Yea." I started making plans for when I get there but at the same time trying to block my pixie friend.

"Ayanna?" She knew I was planning something.

"Alice relax! I'm only thinking about what I want done for my wedding. You know trying to give you an idea so that you can make it happen."

"Okay. Jasper let's go downstairs to the shops." Alice said with a smile.

"Sure." With that they were gone.

"Bella, why don't you sleep?" I ushered her to the bed.

"Yea that would be best. We'll plan out your wedding when I wake up okay?"

"Sure. I don't want my bestie of all time out of the plans." I was going to die feeling nothing but guilt.

I stayed in the room watching T.V for a valid ten minutes. I finally heard Bella's sleep talking, about Edward (go figure), and took that as my queue to leave. Sadly the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered in hopes that it didn't disturb my friend.

"Bella! Ayanna! Where are you?" I heard Renee's voice cry out. I rolled my eyes at her attempts to drag us out.

"Victoria, I was heading out to meet you at the studio. There was no need for you to use that old ballet video."

"How smart. Be here soon or I'll come there and make it the most painful end ever." After that I heard the dial tone.

"Bye Bella." I whispered as I left the room.

* * *

"Here you are miss." The cab driver said as I got out.

"Thanks. Keep the change." I said as I walked up the pavement walk way that led to the end.

I slowly opened the oak doors and looked around the room. It hasn't changed one bit. The walls made of mirrors and the balance beams we would use to hold up one leg as we tried to balance on the tip of our toes.

"Reminiscing is a bitch isn't it?" Victoria's voice was behind me but before I could turn around Laurent stood before me.

"Two on one. That's not fair seeing how one of you already equals a thousand verses one." They laughed at me.

"True. We are strong. But we are going to be sharing you anyway." Laurent smirked at me like he was going to toy with me first.

"Hey sweetie, any last words?" Victoria pointed the camera in my face as her mate circled me.

"I'm sorry but no. I knew I would die this way."

"Really? How?" Laurent mused. Then I saw it. If I stalled long enough James and the rest will come here and kill them.

"Seer. Genius any imbecile would recognize one when they see them." I said the wrong thing. My timing was off.

Laurent jumped on me and dug his teeth into my flesh. Then I felt the fire as the venom started to work. As long as he held his grip it was to paralyze me.

"Ayanna!" I heard James yell then I felt the rip of flesh and bones.

"Start the fire!" That was Emmett... Wasn't it.

"Carlisle! How is she?"

"I'm sorry James, there is no time to save her from the venom. It's already in her and past the point of removing."

I'm guessing you can't stop the process if the fire is already consuming a good portion of the body. But I refused to cry out as I was slowly burning from the inside.

"What do we tell the others to say?"

"She died. Duh." After that the voices faded in and out until I was finally un able to hear anything else.

* * *

I really was going to have ayanna die but i already ruined your joy when they were about to make love ^^ i didn't want you hating me twice^^

review


	12. Chapter 12

Okay sothis is the very lat chapter (angst I know.) So this is dedicated to all my readers but mostly those who commented and helped me out (you know who you are because i forgot them all except Rain and my bestie of all time Paigesama.) It's also dedicated to Ayana because I didn't know this chick was real but hey she is! So this is to you because i found your name beautiful to use. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Three days later.

"Ten seconds." I heard a pixie whisper. "5...4...3...2...1! Hey Ayanna." I opened my eyes to see every detail imaginable. Dust particles were the size of erasers.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked around the room. "Were is James?"

"Laurent bit you. You're one of us now. And James is... Well..." Jasper dropped off his sentence.

That's right. I got the timing wrong so Laurent had the opportunity to attack me. Then Jasper's words finally hit me.

"Where is James?" I yelled through the house.

"He... Um. Ayanna maybe you should hunt first. That way you can see Bella quicker." Alice said with a sad smile.

I felt liquid pouring into my eyes that could no longer spill over. Then I felt it. A sob racked through my chest.

"Where is my fiancée?" The windows shook as I screamed my question. I was not going to let this die.

"Relax! I'm right here!" I turned my head to see James in all his glory leaning on the door frame.

"Thank god." I sighed with relief.

Before I could ask anymore questions he pressed his lips to mine and we shared the most passionate kiss ever. It tasted like heaven.

"You look so beautiful. Not even Rose could match you."

"Hey!" Rose used her normal voice level and it took me a while to remember I was a vampire meaning I had their hearing.

"Where were you? I was so scared. I thought you were never coming back."

"I was at your grave." He said his words carefully.

"The all think I'm dead." I didn't ask since I knew they did.

"No. Bella knows the truth. She's waiting until the day she can see you again."

"Can I see her now?"

"No that's-"

"Yes you can!" Alice bounced into the room.

"Alice!"

"James she won't need blood since she'll never feel that burning sensation. She had a hidden gift. She doesn't need to survive on any form of food." James gave me this look that said 'Seriously?'

"I have no clue. But let's go!" I ran to Bella's house loving the speed.

All through my time there Bells and I caught up on what I had missed. She told me even though she knew it was a fake funeral she couldn't help the tears coming out. I told her what I felt when I was changing and my first thoughts when I woke up. She was sad that they consisted of James and not her.

Ten months later at the Cullen's:

Today is the day I have been waiting for. My wedding. Alice made everything red and black and made sure that the ceremony would be under the full moon. Carlisle was happy when I asked if he could be the preacher since he was one in his first life. We had told Charlie everything because I refused to get married if he wasn't giving me away. It was a shock at first but he got over it quickly. Sadly Renee and Phil had no idea so they couldn't come... Actually the only humans here are Charlie and Bella.

Right now we were in the dressing room (Alice's room) and getting ready for the greatest day of my life.

"Hey you guys?" I looked into the mirror to see my three best friends working to make me perfect.

"Yes sweetie." Rose said while adding the finishing touches to my hair.

"Well I... uh just wanted to say thank you." I stumbled over my words due to the fact that I was never one to say a word of thanks and mean it.

"For what?" Alice asked in her hyper tone as she applied the last of my blush.

"For being the best friends ever. And especially you Alice because I know how much you wanted to do so much more on this day so I thank you for doing as I asked."

"Yes I did want to do so much more but I have other weddings for that." I nodded remembering our deal.

"Ayanna are you ready to become Mrs. Ayanna Ivy Cullen?" Bella asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes I am."

"Then we should hurry down there. Get your dress on and we'll meet you in the hall." Bella tried her best to not cry for fear that Alice would screech about the makeup and she's suffer through another Bella Barbie time.

They exited the room allowing me the opportunity to put on my red and black corset and my long black skirt. I told them my dream wedding was in a cemetery under the full moon with red and black as the theme. They only allowed the moon and the theme. Something about it was rude to the dead. It got Bella and Emmett laughing until Bella's sides hurt.

"Hey baby girl, you ready for me o walk you down the isle?" Charlie came into the room crying.

"Charlie what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy that you asked me to step in for your father. And yet sad that I'm losing a daughter."

"Relax you're not losing me. You're adding new members to the family. And besides Carlisle you are my only father." We were in front of the room and Alice and Jasper had just went down the isle.

"Ready?" I nodded my head at Charlie.

As we walked slowly down the red velvet carpet I had to remind myself to breathe. I didn't need the air passing through my systems since the night we fought Victoria but if I didn't then Charlie would act worried.

Could this day be any slower? I love James yet I hate how this day is going so far. I just want to be with him in the luxury of our own room.

"Who gives this girl away?" Carlisle smiled as we stopped in front of the alter.

"Her family; The Swans and Dwyers give her to the Cullens." Charlie said while fighting the urge to cry.

I kissed his cheek and whispered a 'I love you Daddy.' He couldn't hold back the tears from falling.

"Shall we begin then?"

"Yes." James took my hand and kissed it.

"The couple had prepared their own vows. James will you do the honors?"

"Ayanna I promise to love you and only you. I will do anything in my power and then some to make you happy. All you need to do is look either left or right and you'll see me. I promise to forever be yours. I love you." He kisses my hands and I'm sure that if my heart would beat it would go in overdrive.

"James, I can't believe it took us this long. We've been through so much in such a short time. I can see that there is more to our future together dealing with pain but I'm sure that if it was you near me I could take on the world. James I love you and there is nothing you could ever say or do to change that. I love you now and forever."

"James you may now kiss the bride." With our first kiss as husband and wife we started our lives together.

The End!

* * *

Well that is the story. i hope you enjoyed it. NO sequal


	13. Chapter 13 websites used for clothes

Bella's Protector:

Ayanna's clothes because they are really the only ones I imagined^^ (all the others got to keep their normal wear)

.?c=AmericanRagJeansforMen&n=1045564&i=B0018OT2PG&x=Levis_Mens_559_Relaxed_Straight_Jean

.

.


	14. Chapter 14 updates on new story

Updates:

1-22-10

OMG MIDTERMS SUCK!

Okay done with that. So yea I've been writing a new fan fiction since like ... I think Friday of last week. It's about the greatest drummer of all time The Rev. If you don't know who that is you must get out from the rock you live under. He's the best drummer ever who played in the best band ever (Avenged Sevenfold or A7X). I've been obsessed with the band, again, since he died on 12-28-09 (R.I.P Rev). This story takes place after his death and it's titled The Rev That Saved Me. Imma be working on this until... well idk when. I've been writing this with little to no sleep, and trust me you'll see it when you read the time skips, and listening to Seize the Day (for the constant mood setting) and Beast and The Harlot (for random fun). Everything the Rev does or says is what I can picture him saying or doing. My friend Spaz (who introduced me to this band when we were in 8th grade... wow, Spaz, 2 years already since we started to hang out. ) has helped me a lot for her ideas of what should happen. I'll post the first chapter after my editors return it . Well Imma go finish Chapter 3 so night!


	15. Chapter 15 READ NOW OR ELSE

Updates:

1-25-10

PASSED MY BUSINESS OF MUSIC FINALE! Yessssh!

Okay so good news aside! I just found out that this website doesn't have fan fiction stories for bands ='(. And I had all of chapter one ready for you guys. If you can name me another site like this but has a band category drop a comment and let me know! I got my friends addicted to this story and I wanted to do that with my readers here too. Well angst I'm deeply depressed. Any way if you want to read this amazing story let me know of any sites like this one or complain to the creators of .

Love always,

Ashley The Twisted


	16. Chapter 16 YAY!

Updates:

1-26-10

Off of school for the rest of the week ^^.

ANYWAY! rehme told me that I COULD post the band fic here but honestly I got the message late so ^^. I thank you rehme but I already posted chapter one on . Here's the link to it: .com/read/240358/The-Rev-that-Saved-Me/. Please if you want to read it and leave a comment and mibba won't let you for whatever reason then please drop me a message here. I'll be working on this story until my obsession with A7X has dimmed a little lotta bit ^^.

Love always,

Ashley The Twisted


	17. Chapter 17 FANFICITION HATES MY SOUL!

Updates:

1-27-10

Okay so fanfiction hates me because they won't let me post the website link thingy to my story. So here are the steps:

1. go to

to stories

the search button

in the title The Rev that Saved Me

IT!

is very important and what everybody fails to do on here; LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS WERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Hands you a cyber cookie* You get more when you fully complete these steps^^


End file.
